Not Really Alone
by Alie0514
Summary: A bathtub scene with Mafuyu and Sasha, say what? Sound familiar? Basically more Mafuyu and Sasha fic. I know, terrible summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I got this sudden idea for another SashaxMafuyu fanfic. :) If you have seen the ending song for the second half of the first season, then you will understand where I got this idea from(: Enjoy! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters.**

Mafuyu's Point Of View:

_Why is it that Tomo is going out so much without me recently? She is always leaving me alone, well not technically. Sasha is always here, in the same dormitory as I. Not that it means anything._

I sigh aloud to myself as Tomo disappears with Miyuri and Lizzie down the steps. I walk back to the dormitory while making a list in my head on the chores that need to be done. I do need to feed Sasha, vacuum the rooms, and clean the bath area. That will occupy me for the day.

As I close the door behind me I hear a deep voice ask, **"Where were you? Where's Tomo?"**

"**Eh…she just went out with Lizzie and Miyuri. I escorted her to the entrance of the school to make sure she got there safe."**

Sasha nods his head once and continues to stare at me. I begin turning red and quickly say, **"I'll make you some borscht before I start my chores."**

Not waiting to hear his response, I go to the kitchen. I try to ignore the burning sensation in my face but every time I think about his deep green eyes boring into me, I begin to think of things I shouldn't be thinking of.

I shake my head as I go set the table. Once I serve the Russian food, I call Sasha down. He takes a seat across from me and devours his first serving. I serve him a second one and muffle a giggle when he does the same thing.

He thanks me afterwards, a bit shyly but honestly. I smile at him and begin clearing the table. I hear him grunt to himself before asking me, **"Would you like help in anything Mafuyu?"**

I stare at him, wide eyed. Di_d he really ask if I need help? That isn't like him._ Sasha must feel embarrassed by the way I'm looking at him since he begins to blush. I shake my head and reassure him, **"No, no. Why don't you just…"**

I am not sure of what to say. What does he usually do besides go to school and fight adepts? Sasha shrugs, understanding what I mean. I continue with the list in my head as Sasha leaves the room.

Sasha's Point Of View:

How stupid of me! She knows I'm not really into this chore thing so of course she won't let me help. I should have said something else. Like what though? It's not like we're dating or anything close to that. Yes, she's important to me but I hadn't exactly taken it any further from there.

Suddenly, I hear a door open. I peer out of my door and look in the direction that the noise had come from. It was Mafuyu, she's going into the bathing room; to clean it, I suppose, since she has a bucket in her hand.

I got the sudden urge for soma then, hers to be specific. I shake my head and go lie back down on my bed. There is no way I am going to ask for soma right when she went into the bathing room. _What if things get steamy…?_

Mafuyu's Point Of View:

I let out a puff of air as I set the bucket down on the floor. This is the last thing on my list for today, maybe then I can take a bath or shower myself.

I hum to myself as I scrub the floor. Then I begin around the shower area and finally get to the tub. As I scrub the inside, Sasha comes to mind.

I blush and shake my head and begin to scrub harder. _Why is that tundra brat coming to mind?_ I know he always barges in here when Tomo and I used the bath; and I had caught him peeping along with Jita one time but…

Then, instead of reminding myself of his bad habits, I remind myself of how it feels to have him suck my soma or have his intense eyes stare at me. I give up on cleaning and decide for a bath. Especially since I begin to feel hot.

Once I fill the tub, I peel off my clothes and go in. I close my eyes and try to ignore the fact that Sasha could walk in here, except this time, there is no Tomo.

Just like I feared, sort of, Sasha walks through the door. For once, though, his facial expression seems surprised; and I am not tempted to throw shampoo bottles at him. I look at him and wait for him to make one of his snarky remarks but he just remains with a look of surprise on his face.

I look away from him as I speak, **"What are you gawking at? It's not the first time you walk in here while it's occupied."**

Sasha begins to stutter, **"It's not that…I-I just didn't know y-you were bathing. I thought you would still be c-cleaning."**

I sink deeper into the tub when I realize that he didn't mean to walk in on me. _So what had he planned to do? What is he going to do now?_ It appears as if Sasha is debating whether he should do something or not. I ask quietly, **"Did you need something?"**

He looks over at me, the blush fading from his face. I place my hand over my neck as I wait for him to say or do something. Sasha takes a step closer to me. I feel nervous in the inside but most of all I am curious as to why he is here.

Then, he closes the door behind him and takes a few more steps towards me. I remain still, nervous, but still. He smirks as he looks down and finally says, **"I want your soma but maybe a little more of something else."**

I blush like crazy then. I nod, not sure if I can speak. I can't believe he said that, whatever he means. And to confirm his words, Sasha takes most of his clothes off and climbs into the tub with me.

I begin to shake as Sasha asks me for the first and last time, **"Are you sure you're okay with this?"**

I nod and let him proceed with whatever it is that he's planning to do.

**AN: I'll try to have another chapter up soon, I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it though. And yes, I'm mentioning things from both seasons. Please review. P.S. the bathtub scene is in chapter 2:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter:) Now things are getting steamy, DO NOT read if you aren't into this stuff, enjoy! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters.**

Mafuyu's Point Of View:

Sasha leans over me and lowers his head toward my breasts. I place my hands on his back and gasp when his lips cover my already erect nipple. He glances up at me, through his bangs, for a moment before focusing on sucking my soma again.

"**Sasha…Sasha…" **I keep saying his name as he continues to suck on my breast.

He let's go of it with a pop before gently placing his lips on mine. My eyes widen for a brief moment. We haven't kissed since the night he left on a mission out of Japan. It feels strange but I enjoy it. I close my eyes slowly as I stop trembling.

I feel his hand slide around my waist as he deepens the kiss, more confidentially. Sasha pulls away slowly. I open my eyes and find him blushing, looking away from me stubbornly. I giggle and, with trembling hands, pull him into another kiss.

This time, Sasha lets his hands explore my body; but only on my thighs, waist and back. Either way I enjoy it but try not to let it show too much.

I simply rest my hands against his shoulders. I'm the one to pull away this time, much more quickly than him but gently as well. Sasha looks me in the eyes with a surprised look. I could feel my cheeks burning but I remain in my position.

Before I can ask what he is staring at, he picks me up and rushes us to my bedroom. I exclaim, **"What are you doing?! Sasha…!"**

Sasha looks over at me apologetically and whispers, **"As long as it's okay with you…"**

I begin to tremble again, from nervousness, but still nod and wait for him to continue. I am curious as to what else he plans to do. As he sets me down on my bed, I notice he doesn't have any clothes on, like me. I avert my eyes from looking down again.

Sasha places his hands behind my back and makes it so my breasts are at level with his lips. I gasp once more as he starts drinking my soma.

I begin to moan in pleasure, a bit more loudly than usual. I had no idea it could feel this good to have him suck on my breasts. As he continues to suck, I feel him press his body between my legs, just slightly; but it is enough to make me dig my nails into his shoulder blades.

Sasha's Point Of View:

As I slightly press my body between Mafuyu's legs, close to that area, I feel her fingernails dig into my shoulder blades. I let out a small grunt and switch to her other breast.

Mafuyu begins to breathe more loudly and rapidly, almost panting. She slowly loosens her grip and I feel her legs tremble as if to give away, even though she's not standing.

I let go of her nipple, missing the sweet, warm soma that I had been taking from it. I rest her on the bed again and gently climb over her. She looks at me with half closed eyes, a smile forming. I smirk to myself and decide to make her wait.

I kiss her collarbones, her neck, her nose, around her mouth, everywhere but her mouth. I could hear her pleads in every groan she let out when I kiss her in the right spots. I smirk again as I continue to tease her.

Mafuyu's Point Of View:

I could feel my lips quiver for they ached for his lips to cover them. _Why is he teasing me like this? Why not kiss me already?_

Finally, Sasha places his lips over mine. I can feel the softness of them as they come in contact with mine, enveloping them with their own warmth. And somehow I knew that his had ached for mine as well.

He then takes one of my breasts into his hand and plays with it. I moan into his mouth, not wanting to pull away. Suddenly, the door swings open and Tomo comes in asking, **"Mafuyu why is the bathtub fil-"**

Sasha and I pull away from each other quickly and look over at Tomo. I stutter, **"T-Tomo…"**

Tomo quickly leaves, shutting the door behind her. Sasha sits up as I do and continues to stare at the door. I, however, can't help but notice how Sasha is sitting on my lap with his legs spread apart.

I blush even more so and begin to slip from underneath him. He quickly turns his head and focuses on me again. I freeze, unsure of what to do. He leans over, causing his face to be close to mine. I look at him, wide-eyed. _Is he not ashamed of Tomo catching us in the act?_

Sasha kisses me once more before whispering on my lips, **"Maybe another time, Mafuyu. You better wait for me."**

I stare after him as he walks out of my room. _Did that mean that there'd be more of this…?_

I quickly change and go clean up the slight mess I had left in the bathroom. As I drain the tub I can't help but wonder why he decided on this so suddenly. Or maybe it was just in the moment...or maybe he had been wanting to do it.

As soon as I finish draining the tub, I take the clothes, that Sasha and I had left on the floor, to wash them.

Eventually, I decide to look for Tomo. I find her sitting at the dining room table. I sit next to her and wait for her to say something since I don't exactly want to start the conversation. "**Mafuyu-chan…?" **Tomo asks quietly.

"**Mm?"**

"**It's okay, I won't tell anyone about what happened. But you should've told me you wanted a long time alone with Sasha-kun."**

I open my mouth to say something but am not sure about what to say. I feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I admit, **"I didn't know it was going to happen. I mean of all the times I've been alone with him…it hasn't been like that."**

Tomo giggles, as if she doesn't believe me. I panic for some reason and begin explaining things all over again to her. She laughs even more when she notices that I am nervous and panicky.

As I give up and look down I hear Sasha say, **"You're a very loud woman."**

"**Tundra brat, don't act innocent in all of this." **Sasha blushes and looks away stubbornly as Tomo giggles again, this time at both of us.

**AN: I kind of like it this. Please review. Oh and yes one of these scenes is from the ending song in the second season. Well I tried to make it like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I guess I'll make another chapter because someone wanted more of this story. I can't promise it'll be good though. Enjoy! I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters.**

Mafuyu's Point Of View:

_What had Sasha meant about 'you better wait for me'? I am so confused but since our incident a few days ago I have not been able to stop thinking about him or the things we did. It did not help that Tomo was going to be gone the following weekend._

"**Tomo…do you really have to go visit Teresa this weekend? And for the whole weekend,"** I ask for the fifth time that day.

Tomo smiles at me innocently and explains, **"Yes, I haven't seen her in a while and Lizzie is going to see her to check on things. And I thought it'd be fun to go."**

"**Then why can't I go with you?"** I question suspiciously.

Tomo's mouth twitches as she quickly comes up with an excuse, **"Umm…you need to make sure things are okay here. You and Sasha-kun need to stay and protect this school in case anything happens. I'm sure Teresa and Lizzie can take care of me, so don't worry."**

At the mention of Sasha's name I blush profusely. Tomo giggles and nudges me as she asks, **"What are you thinking about Mafuyu-chan?"**

"**Tomo!" **I exclaim as she giggles again. She stops giggling and hugs me as she whispers, **"It's okay, Mafuyu-chan. We can go out together next time."**

I sigh and hug her back. At least I can trust Teresa and Lizzie to take care of Tomo.

Saturday Morning, Mafuyu's Point Of View:

Time went by quickly. I did not want to be alone again, but the thing is that I am not going to be alone. Sasha was still going to be here, with me. I had avoided him for the past few days, hoping to avoid another scenario like the one we had last time Tomo was gone. It isn't that I didn't want it to happen again I just am not sure if he wants to do that again.

The only times we had spoken to each other were at meal times.

As I wave goodbye to Tomo and Lizzie I feel someone else's presence. I turn around and find Sasha staring at me. I am at a loss for words. I can't think of anything to say so I can escape from him. I'm not even sure I want to escape from him. What I do know is that I'm beginning to feel the same heat again.

Suddenly, he turns and leaves without a word. I almost call out to him but what would I say? I fall to my knees and feel like crying. I've missed Sasha. Not having any contact with him in several days, and barely exchanging words, had left me feeling utterly alone.

A tear rolls down my face as I begin to wonder whether I had pushed him away or if we simply became distant over the past several days. I did not want us to be distant. I need him, in more ways than one.

**"Sasha," **I whisper.

Sasha's Point Of View:

_I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I say anything to Mafuyu? I probably hurt her feelings. Or…did we become distant over the past few days?_

I know I need her in my life, she is important to me in more ways than one. _I just wish I could express my feelings for her. I should check on her._

As I walk downstairs I see Mafuyu on the floor, staring at the ground. Before I say anything I hear her whisper my name as a tear falls to the floor. I am torn between comforting her or giving her some privacy.

I decide to give her some privacy. _Hopefully it is the right thing to do._

Later that day, I hear Mafuyu call out my name. I rush downstairs and find her serving borscht for me. I smile to myself and take a seat next to her.

I see her tense up and wonder if she is always this shy around me. I eat slower than usual, hoping to stay with Mafuyu for a longer period of time.

We finish nearly at the same time. I thank her and surprise her by helping her take the dishes to the kitchen. I can tell she is nervous by the way she sets the plates in the sink.

When she starts coming up with an excuse for me to leave her alone, I grab her hand. She stops talking and looks at me. The only thing that comes to mind is her name, **"Mafuyu…"**

"**What is it, Sasha?"**

_What was I going to say?_ I look at her wrist and try to think of something to say. But I can't. So I do the only other thing I have been wanting to do.

I kiss her.

I guide her to the counter and lift her to place her on it. I can tell she is surprised because she stops kissing me for a second, just a second though.

Mafuyu's Point Of View:

His kiss caught me by surprise but him sitting me on the counter totally shocks me. I stop kissing him for a bit out of my shock.

I feel Sasha wedge his body between my legs so I wrap them around his waist. All of a sudden, he slides me even more on the counter so he can push me back against it. And then, there he is, towering over me.

I blush as he places his lips on mine. I feel his hand hesitating over my breasts, probably debating if he should rip my shirt off or take it off. Eventually, he decides to slip it off along with my bra.

My face is burning by the time he lowers his head to my breasts. His silver hair covering most of his face. I feel his cool breath over my left breast, causing it to harden.

Then he takes it in his mouth. I moan several times as he sucks on it. _How many more ways can he take my soma and make it feel this good?_

"**Sasha…"** I breathe out his name as he continues to suck.

I feel his right hand grab my right breast. I gasp loudly and moan over and over again as he rubs it and massages it.

When he stops sucking he asks, **"Tell me when you want to stop." **I get hot all over again. I'm not sure I'd want to stop him, but for now I nod to let him continue.

Sasha makes a trail of kisses from my neck to my belly button. I arch my back in pleasure and agree to let him pull my shorts off if he lets me take his shirt off.

Once we go through with that, he pins my arms down and kisses me. I kiss him deeply, finding pleasure in everything he's doing to me. However, I know he's still young and things can't be taken too far with him.

I let our little charade continue until I notice that he avoids certain areas. I smile and let him kiss me one last time before saying, **"That should be enough for today."**

Sasha kisses me again and nods his head. I tell him to go ahead and sleep while I finish cleaning the kitchen counter and the dishes. He blushes lightly at the mention of the kitchen counter but agrees.

Sasha's Point Of View:

As I drift off to sleep I think of how lucky I am to have Mafuyu in my life. I'm glad she isn't like the other girls in our class who would've probably wanted to go all the way already.

_I awake suddenly. Someone else is in the room. I sit up and look around and find Mafuyu standing a few feet from my bed. I attempt to ask her what's wrong but then she begins walking towards me._

_First she slips one of her only pieces of clothing off and is just standing there in her panties. Then she climbs on the bed and her entire body is over mine. Then Mafuyu says, __**"I can't take it anymore, Sasha. I need you now."**_

_I am confused and try to stop her but she is already kissing me. As much as I enjoy it, I know something's not right._

I awaken for real and sit up in my bed. I'm all hot from my dream. _My dream._ It was just a dream. Mafuyu hadn't come in here trying to…I shake my head and go take a cold shower. _Why had I dreamt that? It's not like I wanted it to go that far yet…right?_

**AN: So this is it. I didn't follow up with the second season because I couldn't remember everything that they said in the dream. So this will be his first dream instead of the one in the series:) Please review and I hope you liked this as the ending for this fic.**


End file.
